


F**king Lambert!

by TangledStringsofFate



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Other, The Witcher Netflix Series Spoilers, having some fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangledStringsofFate/pseuds/TangledStringsofFate
Summary: Having some fun with a drabble. Lambert being a cheek. Orginally posted on Tumblr, but I figured it would be safer here considering. Enjoy. Send encouragement if you like - you may get more of this in the near future.
Relationships: Lambert (The Witcher)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	F**king Lambert!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after I discovered Paul Bullion was going to play the part of Lambert and he seems more 'shit-eating-grin' than 'cocky-AF-smirk' L from the games.   
> No, I have no idea where this takes place (other than in a random river, outside of random village. If this goes anywhere I will do proper research.

Smug, shit-eating grin and those damnable golden eyes of his. She had made up her mind last winter that the Witcher was somehow a fox disguised as a man and there he was, eating one of the orchard apples watching the sight where she and four other women had decided to go bathing.  
  
A fox who was happy to be in the chicken coup. Sure the other women, older, married and enjoying the male appreciation giggled behind her.  
  
”… and Teodora, naked as the day you came into the world…” The snerk in the man’s voice was unmistakable.  
  
“DO YOU HAVE NO SHAME!?” The woman whos name he uttered, whirled and all but bellowed at him, she knew her face was darkening like a thundercloud. Teodora’s arms quickly crossed over her chest and she squatted low in the shallow end of the river, silty mud squishing between her toes.

He winced, trying for a pained expression, the corner of his mouth twitching in silent mirth. Her right hand never had itched so much to have her blade and she eyed it on the paved bank with her clean clothes. “My ladies, I couldn’t help but hear the sound of young maidens possibly in danger and I had to be sure all was well.” He bowed, hand over his heart. The giggling behind her only got louder. “I beg your pardon.”  
  
“You’re pardoned, now be on your way before our husbands discover you’ve been spying on us, you cheek.”, Teodora suddenly realized they had known he was there longer than she did and she glared at the woman who spoke, Joelle, who couldn’t help herself tossed her head back and laughed, the apples of her cheeks turning a bright red. Her crown of honey-coloured hair trailed easily down her curves - which she had much of - and into the current. The other three looked much like her. Teodora felt a little too much like gristle, muscle, and bone next to them when there was a male looking on.

“Before I leave, Sheriff,” Lambert’s eyes caught Teodora’s brown ones, and she took this moment to rest her rump in the mud, unhappily, almost blowing bubbles out her nose. He paused, cocking his head to the side...  
  
“What. Is. It?!” She snapped.  
  
“The contract on the griffon behind Grendel’s Hill.” He scratched a scruffy cheek, hiding his smile. “When you have clothes on perhaps we…” The women behind her burst out laughing - which Teodora had to admit later - stung. See if she will ever bathe with them again.   
  
“I get it! Now sod off!”  
  
Lambert gave another bow then raised his head, a rare glimpse of a real smile as the other women shooed him away. There was an easy history between them all that Teo wasn’t privy to.

“Fucking Lambert,” Teodora grumbled under her breath and dipped her hot head below water, imagining steam boiling off like wrought iron being quenched.


End file.
